starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Garm Brood
|fgcolor= |race1=Zerg |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Primary Assault Force |founding= |constitution= |leader=Cerebrate Zasz |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Zerg Swarm (?—April 2500) Feral Zerg (April 2500) |strength=10,000 |capital=*Mobile (?—March 2500) *Char (March—April 2500) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented=April 2500 (upon the death of its cerebrate, Zasz) |reorganized= |dissolved=April 2500 |restored= |status=Destroyed }} The Garm Brood was part of the Zerg Swarm's attack wing. The small brood was employed using guerrilla tactics, emphasizing ferocity, speed, and surprise. The minions of this brood excelled at hit and run raids that weakened their enemies' defensive formations. Zasz, the cunning cerebrate of this brood, delighted in preemptive attacks, relying chiefly upon surprise to throw enemy forces into total chaos.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Raid on Chau Sara The Garm Brood was first observed on the Fringe World of Chau Sara. Alongside the Grendel Brood, Garm Brood warriors were situated throughout the Flannum Installation. However, Cerberus Recon Squad was able to battle its way through the warriors and extract key Confederate personnel.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Conflict on Mar Sara The Garm Brood played an important role in the invasion of Mar Sara. The brood crossed into the path of the local militia forces on several times. When the colonists were being transferred to the Wasteland, some members of the brood tried unsuccessfully to halt their advance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. The brood attacked Backwater Station, although it was saved by Marshal Jim Raynor, who was arrested by General Edmund Duke for "destroying a vital Confederate installation".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. When the brood had taken a strategic position around the capital, Mar Sara City, the Terran Confederacy left the people of the planet to their fate. Therefore, the Colonial Magistrate sought help from Arcturus Mengsk and his rebel group, the Sons of Korhal. After a tough defense against the brood, the Sons of Korhal dropships rescued the people within the city. Thirteen hours after the colonial evacuation, the protoss fleet burned the planet, eradicating any signs of life on the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Attack on Antiga Prime The Downing of the Norad II Immediately after the attacks on Chau Sara and Mar Sara, the brood arrived on Antiga Prime. The brood surrounded the crashed Norad II and its minions furiously attacked the crash zone alongside some members of the Surtur Brood. However, a detachment of Sons of Korhal troops under Raynor broke through the brood's defenses, saving Duke.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Biting the Bullet In the Hidden Mission Biting the Bullet, the zerg on Antiga Prime were spreading, killing the civilians in the process. Jim Raynor wanted to rescue the Antigan colonists by attacking the Garm and Surtur main hive clusters, forcing the zerg to reroute troops to protect the vital nerve clusters. Mengsk authorized a Sons of Korhal attack on the zerg, led by Duke and Raynor. While initially successful, destroying the Surtur main hive cluster, the zerg sent a wave of reinforcements that Duke said they couldn't handle. After barely fighting them off, some protoss vessels under Executor Tassadar arrived and offered an alliance with the Sons of Korhal. Together, they destroyed the Garm hive cluster and defeated the zerg. The Sons of Korhal then abandoned the planet, taking as many civilians as possible, before the zerg overwhelmed Antiga Prime and were then sterilized by the protoss.Biting the Bullet The Death of a Cerebrate On Char, Dark Prelate Zeratul broke through the Garm Brood's defenses and killed Zasz. Without its leader, the brood ran rampant. Daggoth ordered the junior cerebrate to eliminate the whole Garm to prevent it from threatening the primary hive cluster.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Trivia *Garm, or Garmr, was the giant hound that guarded the entrance to Hel in Norse mythology. *While the brood was supposed to be destroyed, another brood bearing the same name and color appeared in the Brood War (at least in terms of game representation). **This is due to the game's mechanics, in that each color is assigned a permanent faction name regardless of the in-game context. For example, the blue Dominion troops in "Emperor's Fall," the blue Kel-Morian troops in "The Kel-Morian Combine," and the blue UED troops in "The Liberation of Korhal" are called "Mar Sara" in every case. References Category:Swarm zerg broods